


Purge Me, Please Me

by rachelarcher, SouthernStars_Archer



Category: One Direction (Band), The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forgive Me, Liam Payne is So Done, Liam is a soldier, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omega!Zayn, Purge, Running, See what I did there, a month ago i didn't even like this fandom, alpha!louis, betas run the world, clowns are a part of this, did i mention that there is death, government officials are betas, gunfire, hello larries, i've converted, lots of lets just survive, not as much smut or sex, one direction i am so sorry, rapey like situations, thank you tiktok for dragging me down, there is heavy death in this, took pieces of each purge movie that rocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernStars_Archer/pseuds/SouthernStars_Archer
Summary: Purge night is upon them. Six young strangers find themselves bound together. An alpha home fresh from war (Liam), an omega who is selectively mute (Zayn), an alpha who needs to get across the city to be with his family (Louis), an omega who has barely presented (Harry), an alpha who survived the attack on his family but is wounded (Niall), and an omega who risk everything to help the injured alpha (Rosemary).The question is will fate be kind?Or will they fall to the beast and be cleansed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. ...and so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't like who I've become...
> 
> Thank you Larries, Directioners for sucking me in when all I wanted was to peacefully live in TWD and Supernatural fandoms, delve a little into the Teen Wolf world, and possibly get into Riverdale...
> 
> We are here now, so
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Rosemary** was making dinner, it was the most stressful night of the year. In two hours the Purge was set to commence. Humming along to the radio she added more lettuce. Her mate, Keaton moved into view. “Rosy.” She cringed. Even after years together she  _ hated _ that nickname. Rosemary looked up to see what he needed. Beside him is a beta female. She must have looked confused because Keaton pushed a long strand of hair out of his face, and spoke again. “I want to break our bond. I need you to leave.  _ Now _ .”

The cherry on top was the alpha command laced in the  _ now _ . She blinked rapidly, “Keaton I can’t go out there tonight I’ll die.” She felt the panic start to rise inside her even as he smiled a little too widely at her. “You’d rather I die  _ alpha _ than have to explain our broken bond?” She felt like she’d been slapped. Like the whole world was being drug out of her. Maybe it was. 

She and Keaton had mated at fifteen. She’d thought it would be forever. Now seven years later he was ousting her on the most dangerous night of the year and seemed  _ happy _ about it. She glared, serious and contemplative. “I’ve already packed all the belongings you came with.” Keaton growled. 

Right so a handful of clothes, the last picture she had of her mother and a pocket knife? Real helpful. She took the bag from him and grabbed her shoes on the way out. She’d dressed up for the night and now was standing on what had been her lawn in a cute blue dress and nude pumps. She needed a change of clothes and a weapon. She’d never make it to her moms house. Not with only an hour and some change to go. Pulling the bag on her shoulder she nodded to herself and headed for the woods on the far side of the subdivision. 

If she could make it through the woods by the start of the Purge she would be in the lower district of town and maybe could find a safe place to hide. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she bounded ahead. If she ever saw Keaton again she’d probably kill him. Her neck burned white hot where his mating bond was breaking, apparently he chose that beta over her. 

-/-

**Harry** was running late. He decided to walk Barbara home after they closed the bakery. Except they’d had too many customers to quickly close and within an hour until The Purge he was still only halfway to Barbara’s house, and still 40 minutes from his own house. “Are you sure you don’t mind walking me, Harry, it’s so far to you-”

“No!” Harry breathed out, “I don’t want you to walk alone Barbara.” Barbara was an omega, just like him, she’d lost her husband the year before. Since then it had been harder and harder for her to get around, and the bakery if it survived tonight would be the only thing she had left of his. They still had a couple side streets to go, as he led her carefully, people were rushing through the streets and alleys.

He had to step in front of her more than once to stop her from getting knocked down by someone younger and stronger than them. Finally they reached her house, he quickly helped her inside, and made sure her cats were inside, she kissed his cheek and he smiled warmly at her, before he backed away and hurried back into the busy streets. Except now, now there were significantly less people. 

He checked his phone, and frowned. It was twenty minutes until The Purge started, he sent his mom a text message to let her know he was on his way home, knowing full well he wouldn’t make it. Shaking his head, as panic started to rise, if he made it home to his mother, she’d kill him in the morning, he just knew it. He presented three weeks ago and hadn’t had his first heat, he was one of the  _ selected _ types on this night. Shaking he headed as fast as his feet would carry him, hoping against all odds it wasn’t in vain.

-/-

**Liam** was in complete disbelief. He had somehow managed to miss his bus three hours before and was now stuck in a strange city on Purge night. He checked his Army Issued duffel bag, and frowned, making sure it was secure to his shoulder, he kept his head down as he made his way across the city, he sent a message to his mother to let her know he had a change of plans and would be staying  _ safe _ in the city.

He hated lying to his mom. She didn’t deserve it. She was an omega who had only alpha children, his father was a beta, and couldn’t instantly calm omegas like proper alphas could, and for that he was truly sorry. He checked his watch, he had two hours to go until he was going to be stuck in a strange city, surrounded by death and murderers.

He tugged his army hat lower on his head, and bit his bottom lip, rushing into the throng of people, he slid into a makeshift armory, and traded what little money he had to the strange beta behind the counter for as many weapons as he could get, and a bullet proof vest. He almost haggled for two more, but knew the only real rule to Purge was to never  _ ever _ save someone. 

Stepping back into the hub of people, he started his search - he needed somewhere to hide and stabilize, he had twelve hours to survive. He knew in the deepest parts of his soul that the two tours overseas were going to be a cakewalk compared to this night. He’d only experienced a handful before he’d been drafted. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he tucked more into himself and continued his near silent search.

-/-

**Louis** liked to keep things organized going into Purge. He was the  _ only _ alpha in his house, and it was his duty to take care of his omega mother, omega younger sisters and omega brother, and his mother’s omega mate. Except, he’d made a large oversight. He had completely forgotten to get extra formula the week before for his  _ mum _ , for the youngest twins Doris and Ernest. 

So with a little under two hours to spare, he made a choice - they were  _ not  _ going to go hungry on his watch. “I will be back before the countdown, I  _ promise _ .” He told his mum, hugging Jay around her neck, then looked at his stepfather, “Dan, take care of everyone, get into the safe room,  _ now _ . Seal it, I can get in when I get back.” He hugged Dan then, and headed away, out the door, closing it after a beat.

He pulled his hood up and checked the pistol he’d tucked into the back of his pants, it was the only one he’d been brave enough to take, with Dan and Jay largely unprotected and it being his fault. He kissed the necklace Lottie and Fizzy had made for him, then hurried into the hub of people, rushing for the pharmacy. He made it there in record time, checking his cell phone, all he had to do, now was make it back.

-/-

**Zayn** paced, he hated  _ this _ night. The Purge, every year he feared it more, knowing how his traditional parents thought of him. They had wanted him to be an alpha, but… he’d turned out an omega, and to his alpha father and beta mother that was a fate worse than death. There were no female alphas anymore, they just weren’t born. 

The moment he presented he also had stopped talking. It was better that way, better because then he had no ability to voice his own issues. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault biology had royally fucked him, it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that female alphas were no longer born, and it certainly wasn’t  _ his  _ fault that he’d always been silently attracted to males. None of it was fair.

So it came as no surprise now that he was eighteen and legally a mature omega, that his mother handed him a bag, while his father crossed his arms, “You brought dishonor to us.” Zayn didn’t even look up, “Having an  _ omega _ for a son is worse than having  _ no _ son.” He snapped, impish and rude, “Therefore,  _ omega _ , you will have no sanctuary within our walls tonight.” 

He pushed Zayn out, the boy didn’t even flinch. It was fifteen minutes until the countdown started, he lived in the lower end of the district, he shook his head, and pulled his jacket up higher, hurrying to find a simple place to hide. Hoping that he would be able at least tuck himself into a corner and survive till the morning, if he could do that, then and only then would he worry about his situation.

-/-

Bobby Horan smiled at his sons - Greg and Niall. All three were alphas, Greg’s mate Katrina, a beta, had joined their household just a handful of months before, and now tonight on the most important night of the year, they had agreed to all shelter together in Bobby’s house simply because it was in the nicer end of town and had the better security system.

**Niall** , who was sixteen, wasn’t excited about this at all. He wasn’t a normal alpha, he didn’t take any pleasure in the idea of the Purge, nor did he want to ever. He thought it was barbaric, and he was young enough to remember the world before, but… it was different, it came in sort of glimpses. His mom had died before the first Purge. “Son?” Bobby asked, catching sight of Niall looking a little peckish.

“I’m fine, dad.” Niall breathed, but he wasn’t. 

Every year  _ they _ came. Every year for twelve straight hours the  _ hunters _ would come for his father, he was a political figure and had for years been unavailable, but this year, he had lost his seat in the House of Representatives. The hunters had taken to beating and banging on their security, it was a horrible reminder that death was quickly coming. 

“Come on, Niall, we can play some video games.” Greg suggested, and led him into the lockdown room. Katrina with him, she looked like she was going to enjoy a casual night in. Niall wasn’t sure why he agreed, but they ended up playing FIFA while Bobby turned the television on, and set the channel for the commencement alert.

After that, he keyed up the security, and turned on the defense system, but didn’t activate it. The whole night made Niall cringe, he couldn’t sleep for weeks after it was done, he doubted he would ever. He knew his father made a lot of harsh calls, and more often than not spoke against the people, and claimed the Purge was needed and a necessary evil.

Niall jolted, even from his spot by Greg, as the Emergency Broadcast system sounded off, ''This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.''

Across the room, Bobby hit the button to  _ activate _ the security system.

For a long pause they waited to hear the noise they had always associated with it coming online, the metal creaking over the windows and the metal slamming over the doorway.

The moment drug on.

And on.

Yet, no sound came.

Bobby looked down at the control panel again, and frowned, he rekeyed his password, and typed the sequence to activate the system, and again  _ nothing happened _ . The television scrambled, as the loud buzzers stopped - then a disembodied voice sounded over the whole house, “Surprised, Representative Horan?” It mocked, “You really shouldn’t be.” It teased, “For years we’ve waited outside for you, begged you to open your doors, asked to be invited in. This year, this year we are going to join you inside, Representative Horan, and we will cleanse our soul, and you will pay the price of the Purge, you will feel the  _ beast _ .”

Then the voice disappeared, it seemed.

“Niall, find a place to hide,  _ now _ .” Greg ordered, “Take Katrina with you!” He hissed.

Niall grabbed Katrina’s hand, and pulled her after him, down to the basement, there were safeguards, he’d always known that, but it had been years since he had to find them, running his shaking hands against a side panel,  _ finally _ he found it, with a hiss the wall separated, and Niall motioned Katrina in, “Once it’s secure it won’t open until seven in the morning, Kat.” She hugged him, tearful, as he pushed her in, and then keyed in the code for it to close.

He twisted, and nearly yelped as the first sounds of glass breaking reached his stronger ears. He ducked low and kept close to the ground, looking for the tunnel that would lead him to the next room, he found it easily enough, and slid into it. From there, he fell for another hidden panel, swiped it open, smiled to himself as it too hissed free, and he slid in, keying it to close from inside, then he climbed, up,  _ up, up _ .

The attic wasn’t his first hiding location, the basement was, but he could smell the babe in Katrina, which was why putting the beta into the safe room seemed like the better idea. He barely made it to the attic when he heard the first blast of gunshots, he doubled over as something ripped through his leg, looking down he gasped - it was a bullet wound. 

The attic wasn’t properly safeguarded, it was a last ditch effort, the floor he had dropped on was now riddled with bullet holes - whoever had started shooting (it smelled like a beta) had shot at random, and hit  _ him _ . He hurried, his knee protesting, as he managed to shakily climb onto the roof, knocking the glass out and not giving a shit about it. He saw the glimpse of a masked face, and heard the echo of an explosion just as he dropped.

_ Falling, falling, falling _ he landed in the neighbors pool. 

Fighting to get to his leg to cooperate, he felt his eyes twinge alpha red, and his fangs drop. He scaled out the side of the pool, and climbed out, running, his knee protesting every movement, he headed straight for the woods, hoping he remembered enough from playing in them as a child, to make it through to the downtown district.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and successfully  _ tripped,  _ he yelped as he tumbled onto the ground, hitting his head  _ hard _ as he hit the forest floor, his vision blurred, and blood ran into his eyes. Niall caught a scent, distant - one of the betas from the house. He shakily got to his hands and knees the best he could, but couldn’t move fast.

“FOUND HIM!” Someone screamed behind him, he flinched as a bullet whizzed through the air, arms linked under him, and he snarled, tried to fight, biting hard into the arm of whoever had him.

“Fuck!” A female voice danced through his brain, “Shit,  _ alpha _ , stop.” Omega, she was an omega, she was helping, she was using her omega voice, she was hauling him to his feet even as his fangs pierced her arm, “We don’t have a lot of time,  _ sweetheart _ .” He nodded against her, she hauled again harder, “ _ Darling _ .” She had him on his feet, head swimming, he nodded, and he felt her pull - pull, they were  _ running. _

-/-

Successfully breaking the unspoken rule of the Purge, **Rosemary** hauled the younger blonde alpha to his feet, she had dropped the beta chasing him with ease, she had grabbed his AK, and was now supporting the alpha, and holding the gun in her shoulder, poised and  _ ready _ . The thing was, he wasn’t doing well at all. He needed to drop into Alpha Headspace to properly heal, and he couldn’t do that with this night raging.

She stumbled a little as they pulled through the forest, breaking out of the trees, she hastily stepped them backwards, to avoid being hit by a bus on literal fire. She frowned, and listened hard, past the screaming flaming bus, it was eerily silent  _ here _ for now. She needed cover. Dragging him more than he was helping, she hauled them into an alley, pressing him against the dumpster, she threw open the top, there was no one in there, thankfully. “ _ Alpha _ .” She breathed against him, he lifted a hazy head, red eyes shining bright, she flashed her violet eyes back at him. All omegas either had violet or blue eyes. He grunted at her, “I  _ need _ you to help me,  _ alpha _ .” He rumbled low in his chest, his inner alpha responding to her omega’s voice.

It took effort, and a high amount of praise from her, before he finally managed to fall into the dumpster, she followed him after lifting her bag in, she closed the lid over them, her nose pinching at the smell, then dug in her backpack to get her flashlight, turning it on and biting it between her teeth she focused on him, his head injury aside, his knee was the most pressing issue. 

It wasn’t common for  _ strangers _ to share blood, but omega blood was a strong force, and if given for the right reasons and with care to an alpha it could trigger the alpha’s body to heal, taking her pocket knife out she gingerly cut the side of her arm, and tilted it over his knee, letting her blood drip into the wound, before moving to dig the bullet pieces out. Her blood ran down her wrist mingled over her fingers, until she couldn’t tell the difference between her blood and his. 

“ _ Alpha _ .” He pursed his eyes open, still alarming red, “Do you have a name?”

“Niall.” He bit out through his fangs, “ _ Omega _ .” He gestured at her.

“Rosemary.” She offered, and looked at her injured forearm, where he had bitten her. 

“Romy.” He declared, sloppy and lazy, he tugged her arm, where he had bit it, and lapped over it with his tongue, “ _ Omega _ .” He managed, dizzy with her blood, but his saliva was healing her, so either they were really nice people and cared about humanity in general or they were true mates, she was having a shitty enough night she decided it was the first one. 

“We can’t stay here, Niall.” She offered, solemnly, “We have to go back out, but…” She strained her ears, “We should be good for a little bit, drop, ok, I’ll protect you.” She promised. 

“ _ Omega _ .” He growled it out again, and weakly tugged on her wrist. Sighing, and muttering about getting literally murdered for it, she laid down next to him, and pressed her nose into his temple. She set an alarm for vibration on her phone to wake them up in thirty minutes, they still had eleven hours to go. 

-/-

**Zayn** managed to slide into an alley before being hit by a flaming bus, he was not sure what happened on Purge night, other than death. He sniffed the air, and was satisfied that no one was nearby, he had a plan, now that they were down to about ten and a half hours until this was over, he moved along to the alley he had sighted earlier, and headed for the dumpster, he wasn’t paying attention as he pulled the top open, he fell backwards, mouth open in a silent scream, he tried to scramble away.

“No! Wait you're an omega!” The creature who had scared him was scrambling over the edge, he inhaled, and could smell her  _ omega _ scent. He frowned, “I… I wasn’t meant to be out tonight, and I can tell you weren’t either, kid. Neither is the alpha half dead in there.” She motioned back to the dumpster, Zayn backed away a bit, “No, please.” She begged, “Please help me.” He looked at her fearfully. “I have a snack, are you hungry, little one?”

He had no idea why being spoken to by someone who obviously wasn’t trying to degrade him was harder than when anyone else spoke to him, she was holding out what looked like an apple, and giving him a serious smile. Slowly Zayn stepped closer, and closer until she could hand over the apple. 

“I am Rosemary.” She offered, “The alpha in there is Niall.” She again offered, “I don’t know-” She froze, ears strained, “Do you hear that?”

He did, there was something, or worse, someone coming. He gave her a tearful look, she was already grabbing him, and pushing him into the dumpster, she climbed in after him, and closed the lid, “I’d tell you to be quiet but you're not a talker.” He shook his head no, then pointed to his necklace, it was gold and the letters spelled out his name, “Zayn, huh.” She nodded, “You can call me Romy, or think of me as that…” 

The alpha, Niall she’d called him, was young. Too young to be out and about by himself, he was obviously under 18. He sniffed, and then looked at Romy. Niall let out a slight grunt, and Romy moved to cover his mouth, she bent down, and whispered, “Shhhh,  _ alpha _ , hunters are out.” He instantly stilled, and opened his red framed eyes.

Zayn tried to back away, but the noise was closer, he must have looked panicked, because Romy grabbed him and hauled him down, with her and Niall, she worked hard to completely cover them in trash, and as much as he hated it, they were at least covered completely by the horrible scent no one would look for them. Zayn covered his mouth as more and more of the hunters scents filled the alley they were hiding in. Niall had turned slightly, and had his nose in Romy’s neck. 

Not knowing each other, they seemed pretty close to Zayn, but he noticed the tense set of her face, the way she was guarded as he pressed closer, the alpha in him looking to her omega for comfort. They froze, all three of them as the dumpster was opened, and hunters peaked in. No one seemed to breathe, as the hunter closed the lid and stalked away.

Outside they heard the call of, “THE OMEGA SCENT ISN’T HERE. FUCK WE LOST HIM.” Zayn’s eyes widened because they were  _ obviously _ hunting him. Romy reached out to grab his shirt collar and drag him to rest his forehead against hers, Niall was still breathing deeply into her neck, right over her gland, and it should have made Romy uncomfortable, it made Zayn a little uncomfortable for her.

He eyed Niall’s head and then her face, she shook her head a bit, and tapped his ear.

Together they listened, intently… when the hunters were all gone, from their ears and their nose, they moved together. Romy was the first one out, carefully climbing over, she helped Niall out next, his knee was still unstable, “He was shot, I don’t know why.” Romy explained, Zayn nodded, and dug around in his bag for the ACE bandage he’d stolen, he quickly wrapped it, using two piece of hard plastic they found in the dumpster. Together they stabilized Niall’s knee, and pulled an arm over each of their shoulders.

“He’s not mature yet.” She hummed, Zayn nodded. “You know how to shoot?” He nodded, faintly, and she pushed a pistol into his free hand, she had an AK in her free hand. “You're an adult though, I’d assume 18. I’m 22, my mate broke our bond and kicked me out  _ tonight _ of all fucking nights.” She hissed, as they moved together, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Zayn wouldn’t admit it, but being with the other omega and the barely conscious alpha, who still had his whole face pressed into Romy’s neck seemed to be the safest he felt all night. He was heavy though, Niall, and utterly useless. Zayn looked across the blonde head to Romy, “He’s in Alpha Headspace, he shouldn’t be out too much longer.” She said seriously, “He needs my scent because I might have used my omega voice to send him under.” Zayn raised an eyebrow. 

_ That _ was against the law unless you were mates. 

“Don’t look at me like that. He bit me.” She snapped, and thrust her arm at him, where indeed the flesh was torn open, mangled, but already starting to heal, more pressing was the long cut on her other arm that was still dripping blood. Nothing about their previous safe house screamed sanitary. 

He wrinkled his nose at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Maybe after  _ this _ he would stay with her, seemed nice enough. 

“OMEGAS!” A voice screamed with glee ahead of them, Romy didn’t hesitate she pulled the AK up and shot him, the alpha dropped.

  
“We need to move, Zayn.” She bit at him. Maybe he didn’t know enough about Romy to trust her, but she was keeping him and a strange alpha alive. He liked the idea of  _ that _ .

-/-


	2. ...midnight miscalculations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for mistakes.  
> I don't own the lovelies.

**Harry** had miscalculated, slightly. 

He knew the back alleys home and had hoped that taking one wouldn’t completely fuck him over, however, he rounded the corner and suddenly there were eleven alphas in front of him, his heart dropped. They were  _ hunters _ . 

One turned to look at him with a sickening grin, and the only thought that occurred to Harry was to  _ run _ .

-/-

**Louis** checked the bag over his shoulder again, sliding against the brick store front, he watched as an omega ran by - one that smelled  _ innocent _ . Louis almost darted after him, then he saw the hunting party, he slid back more, hoping to become invisible, as he counted eleven alphas trailing the omega…

Shaking his head, he waited a beat, then ran after the party, feet striking pavement, as he pulled the pistol free from the back of his jeans, and checked that he had the extra magazine in his pants pocket.

-/-

**Liam** _ finally _ had a hiding spot. He slid into the back of the abandoned train car, and made a nest of sorts, he started to drift off, peacefully, eventually his chin dropped against his chest, and sleep overcame him. 

He woke up to the scent of scared  _ omega _ and the overpowering testosterone smell of alphas nearing rut. He froze, he could stay and save himself, or… every part of his inner alpha cringed at the idea of leaving an omega to be murdered or  _ worse _ raped. He climbed out his feet, and grabbed his weapons - an AK he’d gotten off the peddler and a machete. 

He climbed off the train car, and scented the air, before he took off in a sprint towards the omega’s scared screams and the alphas eager cries.

-/-

**Harry** was  _ fucked _ . He tripped over one of the train tracks, and sprawled out on them, his head hitting the wooden plank that spanned the middle, he rolled over onto his back and tried to breathe through his nose, calming himself - but it only lasted a second. The alphas he’d been running from were now circling him. One, the largest, grabbed him by his longer hair.

“Hi bitch.” He breathed.

Harry whimpered.

“Oh, is the little cock-slut afraid.” Another jeered. 

Harry let out a shocked cry as his shirt was ripped from his body, he tried to curl in on himself, but he couldn’t. The first alpha slammed his lips onto Harry’s as he knotted a fist into his hair, Harry tried to claw his way away, his whole body screaming out to run, not submit, anything but that.

“HEY!” A new voice roared.

“LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!” Another voice sounded.

Harry could barely focus on that, though, because suddenly the alpha that had pinned him down with a kiss was being jerked away, and a smaller alpha slammed his fangs into the creatures jugular, pulling with all his might, there were gunshots, and screaming - it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize  _ he  _ was the one screaming.

“Hey.” Harry blinked up to a stout but shorter alpha looking at him, coated in blood, he had a satchel over his shoulder, and was surprisingly not sporting alpha red eyes. “Are you ok?” He asked, soft and curious.

“Is he good?” Another voice sounded, Harry turned to look at this alpha, he was dressed like the military, and had a weapon in hand.

“We aren’t going to hurt you.” The blood soaked one offered, “I… my gun got knocked out of my hand, so I had to improvise.” He said with a shrug, “I wish I could say that was the first time-”

“That’s not helping.” The military one sounded, “Omega, are you hurt?”

Harry whimpered. 

The bloody alpha was digging in his satchel, “Here - shirt.” He explained as Harry looked on in utter confusion. “I’m going to back up, ok omega. We only wanted to help.” 

“I’m Liam.” The military looking alpha sounded.

“I’m Louis.” The bloody one offered.

Harry blinked between them, they had saved him, and now the blood-Louis had offered him clothing. Harry looked down at his clawed chest, and his ripped shirt, he squirmed for a moment, then pulled the long-sleeve shirt over his head, shakily he got to his feet. He took a moment to look down at himself, “Harry.”

“Ok, Curly, nice to meet you.” Louis offered, then looked at Liam, “We can’t leave him.”

“No.” Liam agreed, “Where are you headed?”

Harry blinked, “Home, I… I got caught out, I…”

Louis pinched his nose, as Liam sighed, heavily, “Harry, omega, how about we help you get closer there?” 

Harry flinched, but Louis was there quickly, “We won’t touch you, I swear.” Louis was already pulling his gun off the ground, he was looking over the downed alphas. “Want to help us get some weapons off their bodies?” Harry shook his head no. Louis nodded, and gently handed his pistol over, “Keep that, ok, omega?”

Harry nodded and watched as Louis and Liam pulled weapons and shields from the alphas. Liam tugged a bullet proof vest off one, and approached Harry, “You put this on, omega, it’ll keep you from getting hit by a beta. They normally aren’t out, but…” He trailed off, Harry’s eyes had widened.

“Somethings coming.” Harry looked panicked between them.

Louis listened hard, as Liam frowned, “Move, now.” It was an order, and they were running, Liam in front, with Harry in the middle, and Louis behind, going back the way they had been chased to avoid whatever was approaching and quickly. There were too many hunters out and about now.

Harry didn’t know how long they moved, but his lungs and legs hurt, as Liam finally stopped them, “Where are we going?” The alpha asked.

“Chapel Lane.” Harry whispered, tense, until he saw Louis behind him. 

“Ok.” Liam looked at Louis, “How do we? I’m not from here, I got stuck here…” Liam offered, solemnly. 

Louis gazed at them both and frowned, “I need to get home too, look - we need to head West to get Harry home, then I need to head East.” Louis breathed, Liam nodded, “You can head with me, and maybe stay if you're not a total knot-head.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

Harry shifted slightly, “I smell an omega…” 

Louis gazed at him, “What?”

“Alphas are good at smelling other alphas, but omegas are good at scenting other omegas, there are two nearby, and they are… they seem upset?” He inhaled again, sharp, “This way.”

Before either alpha could stop him he was off,  _ running _ .

They had nine hours left, and holy shit it was only starting…

-/-

**Niall** groaned, his head felt heavy as he blinked the red out of his eyes. 

“Hi.” A voice greeted him, female, omega, his hero. He shakily looked up at her, “Remember me?”

“Romy.” He rasped and gazed at her with confusion.

She nodded, “This is Zayn.” She motioned to a mature omega next to her, this omega had a darker skin tone, and short hair that was styled up. He looked started and skittish, “He doesn’t talk.” She said after a beat, “How did you get shot.”

Niall blinked, “My… dad was a Representative.” He managed, his throat was so dry.

Zayn passed him some water, he nodded his _thank_ _you_ at the omega male who wouldn’t get close to him, but Romy was as in his face as anyone he’d ever met in his life. 

“Go on.” Romy begged, touching his cheek softly.

Niall flushed, “He was Bobby Horan.” Both omegas flinched, and he almost panicked, “I don’t think like him, I swear. This night is  _ horrible _ .” He whimpered, and looked between the two omegas. “Men came… betas came… to my house… and… the… the safeguards  _ failed _ .” 

Romy touched his shoulder, “Did anyone else make it out?”

Niall blinked, “I don’t know.” Romy touched his cheek affectionately again, and he melted into it. He’d never met an omega before tonight, adn the one he had met had been kind and caring, keeping him alive when she didn’t have to. “I… my brother's mate might be ok?” He breathed, “She’s locked inside, safe…”

“Ok.” Romy hummed, “Shh.” She let him fall into her arms again, and Zayn looked between them, “Niall how is your knee feeling?” He blinked down at it and felt like he wanted to hurl - no - he was hurling, throwing up near her feet.

Zayn pulled a face. 

Romy looked at him sadly, “Oh,  _ alpha _ .” She breathed out, and touched his hair gently as he curled more in on himself and threw up. Alpha’s  _ didn’t  _ get sick, but he hadn’t been able to properly stay in alpha space. He was miserable. He finally managed to breathe properly, and seemed like he wasn’t going to throw up again, he looked up to see both Romy and Zayn peering at the doorway.

Another omega, flanked by two alphas were approaching.

Niall frowned, their hiding spot wasn’t all that great, but the omegas had needed to rest.

As the alphas neared, Niall growled a little, but Romy clenched a fist in his blonde locks, and pulled  _ hard _ . 

“Louis?” She called out, her voice a little rough.

“Rosemary?” The alpha who was covered in blood asked, as they approached.

“Stay.” Romy ordered Zayn and Niall, as she skidded forward, and ran straight into Louis’ arms. Niall felt a growl fall out of his lips, Zayn flinched.

-/-

“Thank god!” **Rosemary** breathed into Louis’ neck as he hugged her tight, uncaring about the blood between them, “Why are you out? Jay must be terrified?” She breathed, they had known each other since they were children, young children. Their omega mothers had been midwives together, and friends for years before Romy’s mother died. 

“Why are you out? Where is Keaton?” Louis demanded.

“He broke our bond, and then kicked me  _ out _ .” She snapped, irritated, “Come, help us.”

Louis nodded, “Harry, omega, this is Romy, she’s an omega and she can help you.”

“Are you ok?” Romy instantly looked at Harry, who dove into her arms and burst with tears. She wrapped her arms around him and looked backwards, Zayn rushed forward, and wrapped them both up. “What happened?” She asked cautiously, as she attempted to comfort the boy.

Louis and Liam ushered them closer to Niall who was still growling, “Niall this is my pack-mate, Louis.” She offered, “Our mothers were omega-bonded sisters.” She explained, and instantly Niall stopped growling.

“What happened to you?” Louis wondered aloud.

“My house was attacked, I got shot, Romy saved me.” Niall huffed, “What happened to you?” He motioned to the blood coating Louis.

“I ripped out an alpha’s jugular.” Louis shrugged.

Harry whined against Romy, “What happened to him?” She demanded, eyes violet as they narrowed at Liam.

Liam swollowed audibly, “Hunters, a group of ten or eleven, chased him with the intent to rape him.” Liam breathed out low, “Louis and I managed to stop it before it got too far, but he was kissed against his will, and had his shirt forcibly removed. I…”

Romy raised her hand to silence him, “This is Zayn, an omega as well.” She looked around them all. “We are in the middle of downtown, on the most dangerous night of the year. We need to work together, fuck the rules of the Purge.”

Louis nodded, “I know we were going to get you home, Harry.”

Harry looked up from Romy’s embrace, “Lou?”

Louis flushed at the nickname, which made Romy sigh, but Louis nodded quickly, trying to focus, “She’s right, my mom’s house isn’t as far away is Chapel Lane.” Louis hummed, low, “If we can get there, there is a phone - we should be able to call your families and let them know you are OK, past that, you can leave at seven in the morning. I have younger siblings who are in need of food…” He tapped his satchel.

Liam looked around them all, “Alright, let’s do names and ages.”

“Niall, 16, Alpha.” Niall sounded from his position half on the floor and half leaning against the wall, his knee felt like it was going to break in half. Apparently neither Louis or Liam were going to call him out on the fact that Romy had wrapped his forehead in part of her dress that she’d ripped off much earlier in the night.

“Rosemary, 22, Omega.” Romy was still holding tight to Harry and Zayn. Zayn looked on with an expressive eyebrow. Romy touched his shoulder, “Zayn, 18, Omega.” She offered for him. 

“Liam, 23, Alpha.” Liam adjusted his fatigue jacket, and slid it off his shoulders, offering it to Zayn who was shivering slightly, the omega eyed it for a moment before accepting it. Liam moved to stand beside Niall, obviously thinking about how to get him moving. 

“Harry, 16, Omega.” The boy in Romy’s arms whimpered, hard. 

“Louis, 19, Alpha.” Louis sounded from near Niall, then he reached down and hauled Niall to his feet, “Let’s get you walking, huh, Ni.” He offered. Once Niall was supported between them, Louis cleared his throat, “We’ve got a little over eight hours to go, hunters are going to be looking for Niall - you're house doesn’t get attacked without a reason.” Romy didn’t mention his last name. 

“And Zayn.” Romy breathed, “He was being hunted when I found him earlier.”

“Romy kept me from getting murdered.” Niall offered, seriously.

Louis grinned, “She’s bad ass, the year she was fifteen she survived a night in the Purged, saved a man from death, and that man turned out to be her ma- Keaton’s father, she and Keaton broke their bond?” Romy nodded at him, “And she was probably trying to get to my house?” Another nod, “We grew up together.”

Romy managed to get Harry between her and Zayn. She let Harry hold her hand, and Zayn kept a hand curled around Harry’s sleeve, so Harry could get to his gun if he needed to, Zayn checked his clip, nodded, and looked at Romy. 

Liam surveyed them, before taking off, “Let’s get moving.”

-/-


	3. ...hellraisers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any & all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own these lovelies.

_ Moving fucking hurts _ . **Niall** can hardly keep his knee going, but he owes the omega -  Romy who saved him, and he owes her pack-mate, Louis, who doesn’t flinch at him when Niall had dropped his head onto Louis’ shoulder and whimpered. That had been enough to make Liam pause their mostly speedy trek. The thing is, it’s scary, dangerous, and every turn brings them into more danger.

“We need a moment.” Romy’s voice is hard, and raspy, they aren’t under cover, not really, but they have slid behind a building that was already looted, and stepped over countless bodies, some were still breathing - Niall had flinched as Liam, Louis, and Romy eliminated the  _ threats _ . “Harry and Niall need a moment.” She pushed on Liam’s chest, and the alpha curled his lips a little but nodded.

Zayn and Harry are still holding hands, Zayn doesn’t talk, but Niall figures that is a longstanding thing by the way the omegas eyes dart around them, he only seems comfortable with Romy and Harry. Harry, on the other hand, is terrified. And for good reason, Niall doesn’t even want to think about what  _ almost _ happened to him. 

“Fuck.” Niall managed as he was lowered quickly to the ground, Louis and Liam setting him against the brick wall. Romy was there a moment later, tipping water into his mouth, and checked his temperature with the back of his hand, “ _Omega_.” He looked at her with red rimmed eyes, his fangs were down again, in pain, even as she smiled softly at him. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked, as he finally settled near Niall.

“On a normal day about an hour's walk from my moms.” Louis breathed out as he looked around, Zayn and Liam were both on alert, ears listening, “Tonight we might as well be on the far side of the moon.”

A series of roars reached their ears, making Zayn turn. “It’s the alphas from the alley.” Romy ventures, and Zayn nodded, “Zayn was chased into the alley Niall and I were hiding in.” 

Louis and Liam share a look, “I have an idea.” Liam looked like he’d rather eat his shoe. 

“I don’t think we are going to like it, the way you look.” Niall grumbled.

“Well, no, I’d need to borrow Romy.” Liam offered.

“No.” Comes from both Louis and Niall.

Romy tugged Niall’s blonde hair, making the growl die in his throat - he doesn’t want her to go at all, her out of his sight is  _ not acceptable, thank you very much _ . Louis frowned, “What’s the idea, Li?”

Liam gazed at him, “Romy and I go play the distraction game, while you lead these guys to a new location.”

The roars are closer. Close enough that the hairs on the back of Niall’s necks stand up and both Harry and Zayn curl in on themselves. 

“Louis.” Romy is snapping at him, now, “The omega church.”

They share a look, before Louis is hauling Niall to his feet, and thrusting one of his machete’s at her, “Don’t fucking…”

Instead of finishing, Louis and Romy bump their foreheads together, then she turned to Niall, rocked close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “Stay alive,  _ alpha _ .” She ordered, then looked at Zayn, “Stay with Lou, you hear me?” He nodded, “Haz, I’ll be back soon.” Another nod from Harry, then she turned to Liam, “I will drop you if this even looks like a set up.”

“If we don’t make the church.” Liam looked pointedly at Louis.

“I’ll find you.” Louis wasn’t looking at Liam, though he was looking at Romy. 

“Packbonds.” She agreed and nodded, Niall wanted to object because packbonds didn’t mean  _ shit _ if she were dead, but she was already gone, running off with Liam  _ towards the roaring _ . 

Niall touched his cheek where she’d kissed him, and frowned. “Harry, Zayn can you support Niall so I’ll have my hands free?” Harry gave him a fleeting and scared look, but moved to take Louis’ position, just as Zayn took his other side, the roars were closer yet, as he motioned for them to move out, “Stay close to the buildings.”

-/-

**Liam** was the king of shitty ideas - that was probably why he’d been made a commanding officer so quickly while overseas. See a problem, look at all the logical ways to solve it, execute  _ none of those _ . Right now, he was sprinting towards a pack of alphas on the hunt for a young  _ fresh _ omega, one who was wrapped up in Liam’s scent, since the alpha had thrust his jacket at him earlier. And frankly that was fucking with Liam’s head, maybe more than the need to protect this little pseudo pack he’d made.

Romy, beside him, was tense, but the oldest omega he had to rely on. He couldn’t ask Harry to help, he’d already been traumatized once tonight, that Liam knew of. And asking Zayn was down right stupid, so he chanced a sidelong glance at her, she’d pulled her hair up, to show off her neck, her scent gland red and irritated from her freshly broken bond, but he could smell her omega scent, pretty and soft like home. 

She stopped him when the smell of the alpha hunters was nearly overpowering, “Wait.” She whispered, and he nodded. She closed her eyes, and her scent changed, he blinked rapidly at her, for a moment he had forgotten that mature omegas could mimic other scents, it was a defense mechanism, or mutation depending on who you asked.

It was something omegas did to smell like their alpha, not other omegas, and yet - she smelled so much like Zayn in that moment even his mouth watered a little. It did the trick, a howl sounded, instead of a roar, and just like that the chase was obviously on. Liam pulled his hood up in hopes they would mistake him for the male they were hunting, going off the scent Romy was mocking alone.

She ran her hands over the bricks as they ran, marking a path that was more like hide and go seek than he ever wanted. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Louis - an hour until they needed to meet back up. So they needed to give chase, “I will never understand.” Romy murmured, “Why alphas like to  _ chase _ .”

Liam would admit until tonight he’d never grasped the concept either, but before he could tell her that, an alpha skidded into view in front of them, he was naked covered in blood, his cock jutting out angrily in front of him, and his knot was swollen. His chest was scratched up and his ribs bitten open. Behind them the party that had been after Zayn approached.

“Fuck.” Liam hissed, he looked at Romy, whose eyes had gone hugely wide, she reached for his hand, and laced her fingers in it, as he barked out, “MOVE!” 

Romy was in a full sprint, her scent changing with her spike of adrenaline - she’s somehow mixed her and Zayn’s pheromones together and it shouldn’t smell good but it does, and Liam hates that. What he hated more was looking over his shoulder to see the naked alpha who was apparently in rut during the Purge was viciously attacking the hunting party - he counted five alphas in gear that he couldn’t place. 

He yelped as a bullet pierced his shoulder from behind - it came from ahead of them, Romy already turned their bodies, and now they were falling? Sprinting downward toward some sort of creek - she hauled him through it and out the other side into a sprawling concrete jungle - where all he can smell is blood and bile. 

Romy was on a mission as they duck into what looks like a wall, her free hand feeling along the fragmented bricks, until something popped, and then she was hauling them both in. “Speakeasy.” She hissed, except it was barely big enough to press together in. His back to her chest, and her back to the wall, “Boarded up now though, past here.” 

Their pants mingled, and he felt her tug on his shoulder - in the pitch black her violet eyes met his orangish red ones as he shook out of his jacket so she could look at his shoulder, nuzzling the wound she whispered a brief apology before digging her fingers into his shoulder. Liam’s scream was choked off at the last second by her shoving his jacket into his mouth.

-/-

**Zayn** smelled  _ them _ first, but he couldn’t make out what they were. He tugged at Louis and tapped his nose. Louis breathed in, so did Niall and Harry. For a moment the four just stood there, then Niall’s pulse skyrocketed, “Those are the people - the betas that killed my family- “His pheromones go crazy and it makes Harry whimper.

“Stop!” Louis hissed, “They can track you with dogs, or alphas, shh.” He looked around the road they’d been traveling, it was a secondary one, with store fronts and housing projects. He bit at his lip before his gaze landed on a manhole, “Don’t hate me.” He motioned to it.

Zayn gave him a snort. 

“It’s not the worst thing…”

“Other people hide down there during Purge.” Harry whispered, his own fear mingling with Niall’s anxiety enough to make Louis cringe, and Zayn covered his nose with the sleeve of Liam’s jacket.

Louis looked troubled, “The omega church, it’s connected to the sewage lines. Romy and I played as kids in the undergrounds of this city.” There was a story there, but Zayn doubted Louis would ever freely give it over.

“Your scents are similar.” Niall grunted, as he watched Louis move the manhole over.

“Should be, we share a douchebag of an alpha father.” With that the older alpha motioned them closer, he looked them over then nodded, “Zayn you first.” Zayn made a rude gesture at the alpha, but Louis was already grabbing his waist, and lowering him into the darkness below. “Use you're omegavision.” 

Zayn did not enjoy landing in four inches of mucky waste. He’d already been covered in trash once tonight, before he could object (silently, mind you), Harry was being lowered down by Louis, he reached up to help Harry hopefully land softer, the pair gazed at each other with their omega eyes, Zayn’s a deep shimmering blue while Harry’s was more of a teal. Niall came down next, his eyes the brightest red Zayn had ever seen - then Louis, who had the cover of the manhole, as he came, sliding it back in place. 

Louis’ eyes weren’t traditional red, they were more of a burnt red, they were scary.

An alpha who had that color eyes had killed, and not just on  _ this _ night. 

Louis shouldered their weapons, and sniffed the air, “This way.” In the sewer, he moved to help Niall which allowed Harry and Zayn to both cling to the back of either alpha, their path was dark and cramped illuminated only by their inner beast’s eyes. 

“Why are they after you?” Louis finally asked, Zayn patted Niall’s shoulder affectionately.

“My dad was Representative Horan.” Niall whispered, and the salty scent of tears wrapped around them, “I didn’t agree with him, or this night, or anything, but now he’s dead and my brothers dead, and maybe my sister-in-law, and…” Niall’s voice broke, and Louis did something surprising.

He hugged the younger alpha to him, and pressed Niall’s snotty face into his neck, over his gland, “Shh.” Louis breathed, that wasn’t acceptable  _ socially _ . Alphas guarded their necks, even from their chosen omega, or at least that’s what Zayn had thought. 

Harry must have realized his confusion, because he leaned over and whispered, “Lou smells like Romy, so Niall can pull comfort from their shared scent. Niall’s alpha trusts Romy’s omega.”

“Yeah, you are going to have to tell me how my omega sister put you on a leash.” Louis teased, but held Niall a few more moments, then of course the sound of foot falls behind them made them scurry along, all discussion and scenting stopping for the moment.

-/-

The only smell outside their little hiding spot was the naked alpha. “Guess he killed them all.” **Romy** mused, and really that was equal parts alarming and hilarious. Liam in front of her glared ahead, “Liam, let me help us out of this situation, yeah?” He blinked and looked back down at her, “Trust me.”

Liam had been asking for her to trust him since she’d agreed to help. They didn’t have all the time in the world, so when the alpha in front of her gave her a slight head nod, she dropped to her knees, and crawled forward, between his legs, then stood, pushing him back against the wall. “I’m going to open that door, and he’s going to be focused on me, I’ll offer myself up, then you shoot him.”

Liam nodded, “Mask my scent?”

“On it.” She focused on making her scent smell like Lottie’s innocent heat smell - like cookies and sugar, and something slippery sweet. Liam behind her plugged his nose, as she wiggled her eyebrows, and then, then she opened the door. “ _ Alpha _ .” She purred in her omega voice, and then she was being jerked - bodily away.

Romy couldn’t pay attention to Liam’s movements, as the large and imposing alpha pulled her to his blood soaked chest, and rubbed his face hungrily into her neck, scenting her and making her body go a little lax - it wasn’t her fault she was an omega. She purred back at him with cooed praises, he was so interested in her, she hoped he wouldn’t notice Liam.

And he didn’t until the tell-tale click of the safety mechanism switching off on the gun. 

Romy didn’t anticipate the large alpha flinging her sideways, but her body hit a concrete column,  _ hard _ , she felt her ribs strain, and one probably cracked, then she was falling face first into the pavement. She heard the gunshot, and watched from her position horizontally as the naked alpha dropped backwards.

Liam was there, grabbing her and pulling her, “There are others in the area, come on, move-” She wheezed as they ran, this time she called out turns to him  _ left, left, right, keep going, right again, no - not there _ .

-/-

**Louis** had to climb onto Niall’s shoulders, even though he didn’t want to, to open the trap door into the abandoned church. It was a sanctuary for battered omegas who lived on the street, and he was hoping either Stan or Oli would be there, “Louis?” A timid voice sounded.

“Oli, give me a hand.” Louis ordered, relieved to see another of the neighborhood's youth. “Is Gabe here?” Oli nodded, as Louis continued to look at him, “Go get him and a ladder, yeah, and post someone to be on the lookout for Romy.” Oli nodded and darted off, Louis dropped off Niall's shoulders and looked at them.

“Who was that?” Niall asked after a moment.

“Two of the three kids Romy and I grew up with, we all share a piece of shit father.” He said seriously, “Oli and Stan are omegas, but Gabe is a beta -” He paused as a ladder was being lowered, “Zayn you first, then Niall, then Harry, then me.” 

He watched over them as they scrambled upward. “Brother.” A beta with silver hair nodded to Louis, “What is going on? You should be at home with Jay.”

“Right, I know.” Louis admitted, “Is Romy here? Has anyone seen her?” The omega, Oli was sealing the trap door as the room around them looked at Louis. There were omegas and children in this building, and they all looked scared, “We aren’t staying, Gabe.” Louis offered seriously, “I swear.”

Gabe frowned, “She hasn’t made it yet, and why would she. She has Keaton-”

“He broke their bond.” Niall gritted out.

Louis turned to look at him, “This is Niall, Zayn he doesn’t talk, and Harry.” 

Gabe sighed, “The first rule is to  _ not _ help people.”

“Fuck the rules.” Louis breathed, and glared at Gabe.

“Let up, Gabe, Lou’s always been a rebel.” A second omega approached.

“Stan!” Louis smiled, “Can we get some food, and just let us into the baptismal, that’s where she’ll meet us, then we can get the hell out of here.”

“What kind of trouble are you in, Louis?” Gabe asked, suddenly serious.

Louis flicked his gaze at the three with him, “Hunters are after Zayn - so Romy and another of us, Liam, led them off. Beta government fucks are after Niall.” He explained, “And Harry was attacked earlier tonight, we won’t be here long, I swear.”

Gabe frowned, “This is the  _ only _ place these people are safe, Louis - and you brought  _ hunters and government trackers  _ to us.”

Louis glared at him, “I didn’t bring shit to you. We covered our tracks and Romy will too.”

Oli and Stan shared a look, before Stan nodded, “Come on then, I’ll take them, Oli you round up what they need, yeah? Gabe why don’t you take all of our people to the back of the church, just until Romy gets here.”

Gabe glared, “I am the oldest-”

“And I am the  _ alpha _ .” Louis snapped, and suddenly even Niall wanted to cower. 

Gabe glared at him, surly, “You sure are, the  _ alpha _ who helped our sister kill our father.”

“He had it coming, Gabriel.” Louis snarled. “Now do I need to remind you what an  _ alpha _ is.” His voice was laced with a threatening tone, “Or can you just for once help me without being an asshole?”

Gabe snarled, low, Harry moved, to stand more behind Louis, as Zayn cowered behind Niall, Niall snarled, his own rumble falling from his lips as his fangs elongated, “Do what  _ Louis _ says,  _ now _ .” His alpha tone was deep and startling.

Gabe looked at him, then sneered back at Louis, “Finally got a little pack, huh? What the hell are you doing out after dark on this night, little brother?”

Louis breathed through his nose, hard, ready to talk but it was Harry who spoke, “He was getting something for the pups in his house, he got caught out in the mess.” His voice raised a little, “Without him and Liam I would be dead, or worse, eleven alphas would have knotted me and left me for dead. I haven’t even had a  _ heat _ yet!” His voice was inching towards hysterical as Zayn pulled him into a hug, curling his lips up at Gabe in a silent warning.

Of course, that was when something loud echoed through the church, from the rear.

-/-

**Liam** had tried to scent over the alpha on Romy, but it hadn’t worked well. Honestly, if Liam wanted to erase that scent he would have to one strip naked and two piss all over Romy, and he didn’t think she would be at all happy with that turn of events. Right now, they were following what looked like a row of backyards, to their left, and to their right a series of dilapidated buildings. 

“Romy where are we?” He breathed out, she’d been silent since they’d ran.

She looked back at him, “The religious district. Since the Purge started here, no one comes to church anymore. They believe their sins are washed away on  _ this _ night.” She breathed out, “We are looking for a Catholic church, when the town was built, an underground system of tunnels were created to link all the churches and old government buildings together.” She further explained.

“Ok…?” He murmured.

“There should be an entra-” She stopped short, as an explosion sounded from somewhere ahead and to the right, Liam instantly grabbed her and jerked her against a car, he’d thought it was empty but arms coiled around him and suddenly the car seemed to open and out spilled a group of betas in costumes - their faces painted up like clowns.

Romy yelped as one knocked her down, and climbed atop her, intent on choking her. Liam watched through red alpha haze as she floundered for a moment before grabbing a rock and slamming it into the clown's head - he had his own issues, one alpha even a weak one had to have at least four betas to subdue them.

Right now there were five pulling him down, and knives were everywhere.

A  _ twack _ sounded as Romy brought what looked like a chunk of metal down on one of his attackers, he didn’t even fall, so she surged forward, her mouth open and fangs down, when the man dropped blood squirted over them both as she continued to strike him with metal, another turned to grab at her, she stepped backwards even as the beta swiped at her again, with only three holding him down, he was able to use a surge of energy to get to his feet - just as a knife sunk into his thigh. 

He cursed - a shot to the back of his right shoulder and now a knife was in his thigh.

_ Great _ .

He couldn’t really worry too long about  _ that _ however, as Romy had dropped the beta who had been after her, with his knife, and another was heading at her. Liam roared, and surged again, pushing his clawed hands into the chest of both of the beta’s still holding him. He pulled their hearts out through their ribs, as Romy let out a guttural scream of her own, she was on the ground, her thumbs pressed into the eyes of the beta on top of her, as she kicked at him.

Liam didn’t hesitate as he dropped the hearts, and grabbed the beta hovering over Romy’s neck, twisting it until it snapped. 

“Hi.” Romy greeted him, her lips blood red, and her face covered in spray.

“How’d you get the first one down?” He wondered.

“Went for the throat.” She admitted, as he looked her over, he could see the blood caked over her jaws and cheeks. 

Again he hauled her to his feet, “That explosion?” He wondered.

She frowned, “We should go - the church is that way.” 

-/-

**Harry** wasn’t sure what was going on. Louis had ordered them to stay with Niall (them being him and Zayn) while Oli and Stan evacuated the church pews taking all the omegas and children who had sought refuge there into what looked like another underground tunnel, Harry thought he overheard Oli mutter something about a Catholic church, but he wasn’t sure.

More pressing was the fact that Gabe and  _ Louis _ had both headed toward the explosion in the back, and now Harry and Zayn were left with Niall, and the bag of weapons that Romy had collected at some point. Niall to his credit had settled on the church stage easy enough and patted a seat on either side of him for them, “Pay attention to the doors, keep the guns up and only shoot if we don’t recognize them.” 

Zayn had shrugged and moved into position, but Harry was trembling as Niall helped him hold the AR properly, and shoulder it, “You can do this, Harry.” Niall assured him and the alpha’s praise made Harry grin a little bit because he’d never been complicated by an alpha who wasn’t a teacher or a family member. 

It felt like hours before Louis and Gabe reappeared, “It wasn’t an attack on us.” Louis explained then looked at Gabe, “Go on and join the others.” Gabe flipped him off but headed down the trap door, Louis closed it over top of him. “There is an idiot beta about three blocks away using a rocket launcher, that’s all the explosion was.” 

“Oh.” Harry whispered, and sat his weapon down, he looked at Louis with what he hoped were puppy dog eyes, slowly the older alpha opened his arms for Harry to fall into, Louis held him, comforting him with his scent, even as Zayn stepped closer, and Niall sort of hobbled.

Louis hugged them all to him. “Shh.” Louis whispered, “Romy is close, I  _ feel her _ .”

-/-

**Niall** knew he was a juvenile alpha, and he knew he shouldn’t rely so much on Louis’ older calmer scent, but… he was terrified, and doubted the feeling of fear would leave him any time soon. His knee ached, even as Harry stretched against him, and Zayn checked the binding on his leg over. “Lou, where are they?” Niall asked, softly.

“She’s close.” Louis assured him, the same as he had thirty minutes ago. “I can feel her.” He promised, “I don’t want to leave the church until we have to.” 

Niall shifted, tilted his head and listened. His ears were already picking up noises he didn’t think were friendly. They lapsed into silence after that, and it stretched on for what felt like  _ forever _ . Then he heard the sound of a door creaking, just as Louis did, they both raised their weapons, making Harry and Zayn sink lower, to hide.

“Louis?” A voice hissed, into the darkness, and then Romy and Liam were pushing their way into the room. Romy was coated in blood and Liam was limping with a knife blade sticking out of his leg and what looked like a gunshot wound to his shoulder. 

“Romy!” Louis pulled her into a hug, then hugged Liam. 

Niall stood, awkwardly and in pain, to shuffle over to Romy, tugging her into a tight hold. She hugged him back just as fierce, out of the corner of his gaze he saw Liam and Zayn hug, while Louis fussed over his leg.

They couldn’t stay in the church all night, but they could stay long enough to check over both Romy and Liam - and hear about how they’d gotten injured. As Romy explained the alpha throwing her, Niall felt a rattle of a growl crawl out of his throat, and his eyes if possible burned redder. 

Romy ruffled his blonde locks, raked her nails over his scalp and in her omega voice whispered, “ _ I came back alpha, shhh _ .” Instantly he calmed down, and didn’t feel at all bad about the way she pressed into his side. Zayn had cut his palm open and was dripping blood into Liam’s wounds, it seemed to be healing him, just like Romy had done for Niall, while Louis and Harry kept guard.

They had survived another two and a half hours… with just over five hours left of the Purge, they moved as silently as they could toward the front of the church to check their surroundings…

-/-


	4. ...homebound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Again, I don't own these lovelies.

**Niall** smelt the beta’s first - maybe his nose was finally starting to wake up. He looked panickedly at them all, as they scented the air. Louis looked at Romy and they nodded. “Niall you need to bite my neck, over my gland.” She ordered and grabbed his shirt front, “And I’ll bite yours.”

“Mates?” Niall looked concerned.

“Won’t be mates unless we fuck within the next forty-eight hours.” She said quickly, “Those betas are  _ government _ hunters. They collect injured alphas and omegas for a killing party.” She hurriedly whispered, “They use pheromones to put Alpha in rut, and they bleed omegas dry. I need you to bite me so I can manipulate our scents.” 

Zayn had grabbed Liam and sunk his teeth into his neck before she’d ever finished talking, Liam with his sharp teeth responded in kind, breaking Zayn’s neck open with his fangs. Harry nodded to Louis, as the pair bit at each other, huddled together. Niall blinked before finally nodding, and dipping his head to bite over her original mating mark, she dropped her own fangs and bit into his neck, blood pumping loudly in her ears.

As all six of them broke apart, they moved quickly to duck through the streets. They froze as the betas encircled them, “What is this?” One of the men in full tactical gear sneered, “Six omegas all running about?” He smiled, “Bag uhm and tag uhm boys.” There were roughly twenty betas standing in a loose circle around them, guns loaded and up, night vision goggles on them. 

Romy snarled, they all did, as their hands were chained and their heads were covered by black bags, they were tossed unceremoniously into the back of a truck. Pin pricks against their shoulders, and the six dropped off into sluggish sleep, Romy kept her low rumble going, just as Harry and Zayn did, letting the little rumbles dance through their vertebrae, helping spread their more omega like scent over Louis, Niall, and Liam.

-/-

**Harry** was the first one to come to, really. He was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, and head ringing. Blinking he realized he was in darkness. Next to him was Louis, and on the other side Zayn. He could smell Niall, Liam and Romy nearby. More troubling was the whimpering and whining of other omegas in the room, and past them he could smell the stench of alphas in rut. There was a woman - a beta talking somewhere above them.

“This is a superb lot fresh off the streets. This is the last Purge of the evening. The bidding will start at $200,000.” She kept talking, and started to take bids, even as Harry blinked rapidly and concerned. Someone had won the right to Purge them. “Purgers, please suit up. We'll see you shortly on the hunting grounds.” The darkness encompassed them again, and beta hands were hauling Harry to his feet, and shoving him forward.

They were pushed into a large set of warehouse doors, Harry felt his wrist being released, just as the doors slammed hard behind. “Harry.” Louis whispered, “Come on.” With that they darted into the room, stepping over the large yellow words  _ Killing Floor  _ that had been painted there years before. They slid against the wall, ducking down to a crouch.

“Ok.” Romy whispered, “Liam you and Harry are going to go left - Liam use your alpha sight and stay low, you need to get a gun and get night vision for Harry. Kill any betas you come across, there is a door under the observation glass, get there and wait.”

Louis nodded, “Niall, Zayn stay low and go right - same orders. Get any omegas who you can to follow you.” 

“What about you two?” Niall whispered even as Zayn was tucking under his arm.

Romy and Louis shared a look, “We will be behind you, trust us. Don’t push through the doors until we are with you, it’ll lock the building down.” Harry wanted desperately to know how they knew that, but he’d realized they’d probably been in at least one Purge before. “Go.”

They had spread quickly, even before the double doors opened and the betas dropped in. Harry ducked with Liam, the alpha surged even in pain and brought down two betas quickly, he handed Harry a pair of goggles and one of the guns, before he pocketed the second set of goggles and grabbed the gun, “Come on.”

-/-

**Louis** nodded to Romy - they were unlocking the alphas in rut, probably a horrible idea, but they needed the distraction. Louis focused his alpha strength, and pulled, breaking the lock in one go. Next to him Romy drug him backwards as the alpha - blinded by the betas who had captured him, scented the air then took off in a run. Gunshots were going off, and past that screams. They unlocked six more alphas, before they took out any betas. Romy pulled on the night vision goggles, and stayed low as Louis shot another set of Betas.

-/-

**Zayn** was the one who killed the betas. Niall still felt a little sick about that, but they’d reached the doors just under the observation deck. Zayn held tight to Niall, the alpha’s head heavy against his shoulder, in the darkness more and more omegas surged to the doors, but Zayn growled them away, until they stopped moving. 

Liam and Harry met them a moment later, Liam moving to support Niall while Harry worked with Zayn to keep people off the doors, then miraculously. Louis appeared, and Romy a moment behind clutching her ribs which were bleeding, “NOW!” Louis ordered, and they all pushed through.

Louis was clutching his own shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. He’d been shot twice in close range - once in the shoulder and once in the upper arm. 

A large alarm sounded, ringing out over them, “Twenty-seven seconds, go!” Romy shouted, then looked at the omegas standing dazed in the corridor, “Sorry!” She cried out as bullets started to zig and zag into them, plowing them down. She hated that they were cannon fodder, but the whole of tonight was surviving.

They stumbled out the side door, and barely made it out the alleyway, as the building went into full lock down - as if it only now decided to protect itself from the purge. Romy could barely move, as Niall crowded her, “What happened?”

“She got shot.” Louis managed, as he checked Harry over. “Are you alright, pup?”

Harry flushed and nodded.

Romy coughed a bit, “We need a car.” 

“What time is it?” Liam asked, Zayn pointed to his watch, letting Liam look at it, “It’s almost five am.” His head was spinning a little, in more pain than he’d like to admit, “Where are we?”

“Northern end of city.” Niall hissed, as Romy and he pushed against each other to hold one another up.

-/-

**Romy** found the SUV, and used her elbow to break the window of the car open, it set off an alarm, as she yanked the door open, and pulled the panel down, to disconnect the wires for the alarm. “God, I should have mated you all those years ago!” Louis cheered.

Harry looked at him betrayed.

Niall growled.

“It’s a joke.” Romy hissed, “Come on.” 

They spilled in, with Zayn behind the wheel, Liam winced as he climbed into the passenger seat, the knife in his thigh still in place (they were all worried if they pulled it out he’d bleed to death). Harry, Louis, Romy, and Niall crowded into the backseat, Romy against Niall, and Harry in Louis’ lap.

Harry had a smattering of bruises along his body, in the early twilight. He and Zayn looked like they’d made it through the night the best, or at least with the least amount of injuries. Louis was struggling to stay awake, Niall had pretty much passed out. Romy was doing her best to guide Zayn and Liam through the city, but her head was heavy too, Harry had wrapped his hands around her wound, trying to hold the blood in.

Ultimately it was useless, she pulled out her phone and punched in the address, handing it to Zayn, before slumping to teh side, into Harry’s lap, her eyes rolling back into her head. Liam gazed at the three unconscious, “Harry, Zayn, it’s up to both of you now…” He couched, his nose crinkled, “I don’t know how much longer I can be awake-” 

Zayn had to push the SUV hard around a group shooting at each other, a bullet shattered the front windshield, Zayn ducked hard to avoid the shot, he checked back to make sure that no one had been hit, Liam was pressed against the window, eyes closed.

All either Harry or Zayn could smell was blood.

-/-

The Tomlinson house was tiny, but the lawn looked nice. If Harry hadn’t been able to hear the beating hearts of those around him he would be worried. Zayn pulled them nearly to the lawn, before he and Harry were hauling them out individually onto the lawn it was 6:51 am and all they had to do was make it nine more minutes.

**Harry** and Zayn had barely laid Niall out flat, when a familiar scent hit their noses.  Betas in tactical gear, who were no doubt after Niall, “What have we here?” One of them sneered, a female was with them, hands bound behind her back, and blood on her forehead, “Which one is you're pack-brother?”

The girl shook her head, “No… none of them…”

“The bullet we shot Niall Horan with had a tracking device in it. And it led us here. He and his band of misfits have been very… destructive tonight.” He turned to look at the woman again, “So I’m not going to ask you again Agent Katrina Lawrence, which one of these brats is the Horan pup.”

“Fuck sake.” Romy whimpered as she glared up at them, “Why does he matter?”

Another beta grabbed her by her neck and hauled her to her feet, “Extermination.”

“Fuck you.” She snapped, “That’s my mate.” She growled, voice harsh.

A blast echoed and she yelped, as the beta holding her dropped. She hit the ground hard and looked up to see Dan and Jay, both with rifles up, behind them Lottie and Fiz.  “Thank god you're ok.” Jay breathed, “Are you a pack?”

Romy couldn’t respond as she dropped face first, hard.

Harry blinked, “Louis saved us. Romy and Liam and Louis.” He explained, “Help us?”

The sirens sounded to announce the Purge was over. In the distance the ringing of sirens could be heard. 

-/-

**Niall** woke up in the hospital, sluggish and alarmed, “What?”

A doctor grinned down at him, “Glad to see you alright, pup.” The omega doctor smiled, warmly, “My name is Dan Deakin.” He explained, “My mate is Jay Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson’s mother.” Which made Niall relax a little. 

“Romy?” He breathed out.

Dan sighed, “She’s in surgery, she took three shots to the ribs.” 

Niall hissed, “Will she…?”

“She’s going to be fine, son.” Dan promised. “There are four men who’d like to see you, Louis and Liam are already through surgery and healing quite rapidly thanks to their alpha genes, and their mates being close by. You and Romy will heal better when in the same room.”

“How long?” Niall asked.

“The Purge ended two days ago, son.” Dan explained. Niall’s eyes widened, “The bites would have faded, but… it seems like your mating bond took simply on faith, because if you reach inside yourself you should feel her, maybe you're true mates… you bit her arm, correct? And then licked it to heal it?” Niall nodded, and Dan smiled, “Strange to find your mate on the worst night of your life.”

“My family?” Niall found himself asking.

“Representative Horan is dead, as is Greg Horan. The woman who was your sister in law is actually a government paid Agent. She’s in jail at the moment. She is being held responsible for the sabotage of the safely system in your house. As you know all crime is legal during the Purge, but her disabling the system was three days prior.”

Niall blinked and took all that information in. “Shit.”

Dan nodded.

“Go ahead and bring them in.” Niall tilted his head to the side and waited.

-/-


	5. ...what comes after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always - mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own these lovelies.

**What Comes After**

**\- -- - One Year Later**

**Epilogue** **of Sorts**

Harry was taller than Louis, the omega hated it but Louis absolutely loved it. At current it was their one year anniversary, the Purge was coming, and they were six hours away from it, not that that was stopping Harry from leaning over Louis as the alpha was securing the pack-house. Harry loved his little brothers and sisters, dotting on Louis’ family was the one thing Harry did constantly. He loved Jay and Dan, and didn’t think he would ever be able to thank them enough for saving Louis’ life. Harry didn’t make it home, he phoned his mother the moment Louis and the others had been pulled into surgery. She’d joined him at the hospital, and he had no way to properly explain everything to her, so he’d just told her his mate had protected him, she’d raised an eyebrow at that, but ultimately accepted it.

Zayn and Liam could look each other in the eyes, and often did. It had been a long year, one that they navigated by getting to know each other and working through the traumas of the night they met. No one really talked about couples that met during Purge, as if it was taboo. Zayn had started to talk a little bit, soft words, mainly the names of the five people he couldn’t live without. Liam never did make it home, although he checked in with his mother once he was out of surgery and let her know that it had been an uneventful Purge. Zayn’s family didn’t look for him, and he quickly adapted the Tomlinson name as his.

Niall was younger, much younger, than Romy. It showed in their dynamic, with the older omega often taking control of their relationship, she guided Niall through some of the most painful moments of his life following the realization that his family was gone and his sister-in-law had been a government plant. Niall sold the house within weeks after he got out of the hospital. He used all the money it generated to build a pack house worthy of the Tomlinsons (Jay and Dan had managed to save their lives, killing the beta’s who came after Niall and getting the four injured to a private clinic quickly) and his new pack. Romy found out that Keaton and his beta were both murdered during Purge - their security system had failed, since it was on the same frequency as the Horan’s. 

Louis was their unofficial packapha, Liam and Niall his two soldiers. So with the upcoming Purge he’d offered to let Harry’s family come to stay with them. Anne, Robin and Gemma (Harry’s family) were on their way to spend the Purge night, the Tomlinson crew had already headed into the pack-house. Liam and Zayn were unloading more weapons than they’d ever hopefully need with Niall’s help while Romy held her waist, she was just starting to show. Tonight would be the last ever Purge, thanks to a change in the government. Thanks largely to the six of them writing anonymously about their time during the previous one, about the beta upper class trying and failing to kill them at every turn. 

With two hours until the Purge was set to start, everyone gathered into the large secure pack house - there was only one floor above ground, with three below, and each required a finger print and an eyeball scan to get through. They ate as a family, large and full of laughter, they’d just bunked down for the night to begin when at seven on the dot the alarms started to ring out. 

''This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.''

Across the room, Louis hit the button to  _ activate  _ the security system.

For a long moment Niall couldn’t breathe, then he heard the tell tale sounds of metal sliding, and doors locking, the hiss of airlocks sealing, and he exhaled hard, Romy smiled and took his hand in hers, she kissed his knuckles, “It’s ok, baby. We know how to survive.”


End file.
